The invention concerns a hinge with a hinge cup which can be inserted into a boring in a furniture part, with a damper housing fixed onto the hinge cup.
Hinges fitted with a damper which brakes furniture doors during closing are known in the art from EP 1 199 433 A2, from the Austrian utility model AT 005 477 U1 and the German utility models DE 201 15 250 U and DE 202 05 905 U. The problem addressed by the present invention is to create a hinge with a damper such that the damper can be used universally.